The Place of the Past
by Azurewrath
Summary: She was an outcast; a black sheep to be precise. He was now straight and welcome. But life doesn't flow smoothly. When he stays away from trouble, here comes another one. (Mitsui & OC) Not Mary Sue. Sorry.


**Author's Note**: Hello everyone!!! I'm new here and I know I'm not too good at writing stories but I just wanted to try it out and share my ideas. I'll try to keep up with everyone's standards and I wish I wouldn't fail too miserably. Anyhow, please enjoy and drop me a review. Thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I could own Slam Dunk but of course I can't. Perhaps in my dreams but not in reality. *sigh*

**Chapter 1: I'll Be**

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed

You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof

My love is alive and not dead

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

      "I'll be the greatest fan of your life," I murmured unconsciously as the last line played on my headphones.

      How long has it been? Approximately eight years since I met her, five years since I left Japan, three years since I came back, and a week since I last came to visit the person I would forever love.

      It's really so strange that time can fly by so quickly. And yet with each second that ticked by, it's almost as if a pain would never go away. You, my dear readers, would probably laugh and say, "Is this really the guy featured in magazines and in TV? Gracious, I never thought he'd be this corny!"

      But it doesn't really matter. This is what I have become from being a Junior High MVP; to a gangster; to a trying-to-be-straight student; to this person I am now, whatever you may think of it.

      I am turning twenty-seven a couple of months from now and still, I am with no one. I would move on if I could, but not now. You must be wondering what I am blabbing about. Well, this is what this autobiography will focus more of.

      "Mid-term exams are in a couple of days, right?" Miyagi asked over food-stuffed mouth.

      "Yeah."

      I was in college then taking up medicine. I suppose it was because I would have a job waiting for me in an expensive private hospital belonging to an uncle. Akagi, a close friend and a former teammate in high school, went off to Tokyo. And Kogure, another close friend and also a former teammate in high school, had gotten himself a scholarship in Britain. Most of my friends were still in high school then.

      "So, found any girl yet?"

      Arching a brow, I looked at my friend who was grinning cheekily the way he always used to do. "Why so interested? Ayako wouldn't be too happy if she'd find out that you're being too nosy."

      "Just wondering, Mitsui. You are pretty much sought after, following your come back to basketball and straight life. And no girlfriend might mean you have a hard time choosing over admirers. I was just wondering if you'd need help."

      "With that cocky grin, I swear that instead of helping me, you'll attempt stealing a couple of them."

      He laughed noisily and I supposed it drew attention because the students eating in the restaurant turned to us. But when a girl walked past the table from my back, I noticed that the other students followed her. For a moment I thought we were embarrassing ourselves by Miyagi's laugh. Then again, it had been pretty obvious that their attention was on the girl.

      The girl looked pretty much familiar with her black outfit and black make-up. I couldn't exactly recall where or when I saw her. And it wasn't till we saw her later in an alley beating up a couple of guys, that I remembered who she was.

      She was from the same college that I was in although from another department. I think she's from the Human Sciences. She's reputed in school as one of those who are always called for in the Dean's Office because of offenses such as smoking within the corridors, fighting, not going to class and such.

      We would've helped her with the guys but I can't exactly break my promise to Anzai-sensei and Miyagi, as the new captain of Shohoku's basketball also couldn't engage in a fight. But whether or not we could fight or not, she didn't need help. The thugs were practically knocked out.

      "Assholes," she hissed before walking away.

      "She sure can kick some butt," Miyagi commented in awe.

      I just followed her retreating figure with my eyes, wondering about everything that she was.

      It was a couple of days later when I had an encounter with her. I was on my way to the Students Affair Office to get an excuse slip when she slammed into me. She was in a hurry I suppose and I think she just had had a talk with the Dean. She brushed past me after muttering a curse and stormed off, slamming into any other people that came her way.

      I thought, 'Gawd! I'd never thought a girl could surpass my worst personality back in high school!'

      I mean yeah I met plenty of girls who smoke, don't go to class, pick fight with others, curse like a professional curser or something and all that. But not one of them could exude this aura about them that instantly informs a person 'Cross my path and I'll kick your sorry ass six feet under the ground'. And here she was, the first and only girl I met with THAT aura and maybe something more.

      She wouldn't leave my thoughts for a couple of days. Not that I'm drawn to her in a sense that I'm in love. Of course not! I'm not the type who goes into a love-at-first-sight kind of stuff. Sakuragi, yeah. Miyagi, yeah. But me? Hell no! But I thought about her in a sense that I'm wondering what makes her like that.

      I was frustrated with my life when I became a gangster, but I wondered what she faced to make her the way she was. I pitied her. It looks as if she is more alone than Rukawa could ever be in his don't-bother-me attitude.

      The rest of the semester passed by and I wasn't able to see her. Gradually, she slipped out of my mind although there were times that I'd lay awake in my bed thinking about what happened to her. Perhaps she got expelled, perhaps she went to another place, or perhaps she just stopped going to school altogether.

      When life flowed by smoothly for me, I never thought that one big dam would hinder it. 

      The following semester, I had to cross-enroll a minor subject on another department because there was no available class on it anymore in my department. It may be being immature but I felt left out. Everyone knew everyone and I was an outcast. Of course there were smiles from the girls and all but that wasn't the point. It was more of I felt so alien. But that wasn't the bad part.

      A couple of minutes after the instructor came, the door banged open. All eyes focused on the girl who entered and sauntered off uncaringly to the chair beside me. It was her.

      She looked at me with uninterested eyes, "What?"

      I knew I looked stupid, blinking at her like she was something alien to the world. But I couldn't help it. She's almost as cold as Rukawa, but strangely fiery like Sakuragi. I know I don't make sense but it's just so hard to describe.

      "Never seen someone late?" She asked everyone with a tone of sarcasm and amusement.

      The instructor pursed her lips and raised a brow, glaring at her with all the intensity of a fuming teacher. "Miss? I think you need a trip to the Student's Affair Office."

      "Been there just a while ago. But hey, I can take the hint."

      She stood up and left the room. The instructor was so mad that she went after her and spent the entire time outside. Perhaps they went to the Office.

**Additional Author's Note: **The song above is entitled I'll Be and was sung by Edwin McCain. I hope you've heard the song before, it's really nice. I also like the lyrics and it would fit much to the things I have in mind about this story… that is if I'm not going to be discouraged to continue writing this. I hope I get feedbacks. Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
